Last Plant Standing
Last Plant Standing '''is a new single-player game mode added in the [[Three's a Crowd DLC Pack|Three's a Crowd DLC Pack']]. Loading Screen Description ''"You are now the last plant on Earth, and you're REALLY hungry. Your health will slowly drain with the passage of time, search the Backyard Battleground for food and beware of zombie hordes. How many days can you last?" Gameplay Last Plant Standing is accessed by using TBA in TBA. Basic Summary Last Plant Standing is an endless survival challenge set in the Backyard Battleground where you must select a plant class (all variants are permitted excluding Count Chompula and all Sunflowers) and stay alive for as many "days" as you can, with no other plants to help you. Each day lasts 20 minutes, 10 for day and 10 for night (at night, a thick fog will cover most areas of the Backyard and make it hard to see, similar to the sandstorm in Sandy Sands), with the time until the next day and the number of days that have passed shown on the top of the screen, where the objective meter would be shown in other modes. Any and all zombies can appear and will spawn much more frequently, but they will not directly chase after you unless they see you or you attack them. The spotting icons that show you where zombies are will be completely disabled in this mode. The game ends once you are vanquished, either by getting taken out by a zombie, falling to water/sewage, or by starvation, with your total days survived being recorded on the leaderboard. Like Flag of Power, all XP gained in this mode is 1/4th of the amount you'd normally get. Health and Hunger Health does not automatically regenerate in Last Plant Standing, so the only way to increase it is by collecting sundrops and eating food, both of which can be found either lying around in some areas, or dropped by vanquished Champions which will appear at certain times in certain places, as indicated by the "Timeline" section of this article. Sundrops are used instantly as normal, but food is stored in your inventory. To eat food, simply press the B/Circle/Whatever key you binded on PC that is E by default to bring up a menu of food you currently have which looks just like the menu used for summoning AI characters, and selecting the food you want to eat. Note that neither sundrops nor food will respawn, so you must conserve them if you want to survive long in this mode. Right above your health meter is the hunger bar. This bar will drain over time somewhat quickly if you do not eat any food or collect any sundrops for a while, and every time it empties it resets to full, but your plant will lose 10 HP, eventually being vanquished from starvation. Since health doesn't regenerate on its own in this mode, both types of health regeneration upgrades applied to a plant will slow down the hunger bar's rate of decline. Safe Zones There are certain areas in the Backyard where zombies will never spawn, giving you a safe place to eat food, these include: * The plant base, though eventually zombies will start spawning in it starting from day TBA. * In the underground, next to the clam who lost his snowglobes. * The Chamber of Gnomes, although gnomes will start spawning there and attack you on sight starting from day TBA. This is also the only area in Last Plant Standing where gnomes will spawn. Foods Coming soon! Timeline Day 1 *20:00 - Last Plant Standing begins with the player in the plant stats room. *20:00 - Browncoat Zombies begin spawning. *20:00 to 18:30 - Foot Soldier champion spawns at the Chris Park, drops TBA when vanquished. *15:00 - Conehead Zombies begin spawning. *15:00 to 12:00 - Scientist champion spawns in front of City Hall, drops TBA when vanquished. *10:00 - The first nightfall takes place and fog surrounds the Backyard Battleground. *6:30 to 5:00 - Engineer champion spawns in Crazy Targets entrance, drops TBA when vanquished. *5:00 - Buckethead Zombies begin spawning. *3:00 to 1:00 - Captain Deadbeard champion spawns at the docks, drops TBA when vanquished. *0:00 - Sunrise, day 1 ends. Day 2 TBA Day 3 TBA Trivia * Last Plant Standing is based off of ∞ (Infinity) Mode from Dead Rising. Both modes are survival challenges in a free roaming enviroment infested with zombies where the player must stay alive by eating non-respawning food to avoid starvation. Category:Gamemodes Category:Three's a Crowd DLC Pack